


These wounds won't heal

by elletromil



Series: Pumpkin Seeds [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, Body Horror, F/M, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 17:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16581092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: Ginger is one of the agent that's been infected by the Z-Virus, but Merlin is always there to patch her up.





	These wounds won't heal

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Halloween for the prompt “I’m tired of getting wounds that will never heal.”

“I’m tired of getting wounds that will never heal.” Ginger pokes at her leg none too gently and Merlin slaps her hand away.

“Stop doing that.”

“Why? It’s not like it’s hurting.” Pain is one of the first thing that stop registering. It’s actually the first sign of infection, now that they know what to look for. Thankfully, they’ve found a way to slow down the virus that she hasn’t lost pleasure yet, but it was already too late to allow her to heal naturally.

“Maybe not, but you’ll make the wound bigger and it’ll be harder for me to repair.”

“You could always cut it off and transplant me with a new leg.” One of the few perks of Zombification. Apparently, somehow, any new limbs or organs are at no risk of being rejected by the body. Unfortunately, it’s also one of the downside of it, because people do some pretty fucked up shit because of that now. She still shudders at that madman who tried – and succeeded – to recreate a human centipede.

She wasn’t being serious, not entirely, but Merlin doesn’t seem to find it funny. “I’d really rather not if I don’t absolutely have to.” Sure with 90% of Kingsman and Statesman agents infected by the Z-Virus, Merlin has done his fair share of transplantation and all kind of other operations. Ginger is pretty sure he’s the best out there in fact. But being good at something doesn’t mean you like doing it. “I swear Ginger, we’re so close to finding a cure.”

They’ve been close for a while now and she loves him for still trying. She loves him for still caring. For never treating her – and everyone else – any differently. But she kind of made her peace with her condition. As long as she isn’t going feral, it’s not that bad anyway.

She’d tell Merlin all that, but she knows what it would do to his optimism. And his optimism is one of the only that still gets a lot of her fellow agents going. She would be a real monster if she would do anything to destroy that.

So instead of saying anything, she kisses him sweetly and lets him fix her up.


End file.
